


I fell in love with his voice;

by Piaxiiz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Cake, Cheating, Death, F/F, F/M, Funny, M/M, Mashton, Sad, School, Smut, cashton friendship, daiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piaxiiz/pseuds/Piaxiiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I left the room for one minute, one bloody minute and I heard my dad start to panic, when I went back to the lounge room it read. ‘Shots fired’ on the bottom of the news channel, before seeing heaps of people run out of the bank. </p><p>Where Calum loses his mother and sister to a bank robbery, and his father ends up re-marring, Ashton his his best friend, Michael hates him and Luke comes in after a couple chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story already! I wanted to post this before the other one, but I've been busy, but here it is now :D This is mainly Cake, side Mashton c:

It all happened so fast yet so slow, getting called out of class, getting told the news, then running home, I've never felt so helpless in my life. Dad was a wreck, he told me it was going to be fine, but he didn't smile the whole time – not that I expected him to smile during all of this. But he couldn't even muster a fake one to give to me, to reassure me, we sat there for hours watching the TV and waiting to hear back from the police. 

 

I left the room for one minute, one bloody minute and I heard my dad start to panic, when I went back to the lounge room it read. ‘Shots fired’ on the bottom of the news channel, before seeing heaps of people run out of the bank. 

 

“That’s it I’m calling them again! I need to know there okay, I can’t wait around like this – I just, fuck!” He threw the phone across the room hitting the wall; I didn't know what to say to him. Do I try to reassure him? Tell him mum and Mali-Koa will be fine, that there’s no way that it could of been one of them that got shot. 

 

“Dad look at the screen,” He done as I asked turning around and reading the new headline on the screen, ‘Four victim’s killed in the bank robbery’ He grabbed his car key’s off the coffee table promising me he’ll be back with them, safe and sound. But he didn't keep that promise. 

 

\---- 

It’s Thursday, the day of the funeral dad decided that we were going to have one big one for the both of them, not wanting to go through it twice. I've never been good with funeral’s seeing everyone look so life-less dressed in black from head to toe. I remember going to my grandfather’s funeral, I was only young so I didn't fully understand it all, I just remember sitting on my mother’s lap eating biscuits. 

 

Fixing up my suit I slipped on the ridiculous shoes my father’s making me wear, saying how mum would want me dressed like a complete gentlemen. Not wearing the ‘punk ass shit’ I always wear, his words not mine. 

 

“You ready?” I jumped at my dad’s sudden voice; he was standing in my door way looking exhausted, bags under his eyes. Cheeks a little puffy, noes red, he’s always been one to express his emotions, if he’s angry you’ll know, if he’s sad he’ll lock himself up. Cry a little and what not, if he’s happy he’s got a big grin on his face and it’ll stay there until his cheeks hurt. But right now he’s just tired, tired from life, tired from all the calls he’s getting from family/friends asking about it all. Tired of repeating the story of it all to everyone, and I was as well. 

 

“Uh yeah, yeah I’m ready” I picked my phone up from my bed and followed him downstairs’, today’s going to be hell. 

 

\---- 

“Thanks for getting me out of there Ash” I left, right in the middle of it all, I just got out of my seat ignoring everyone’s shocked stares – that’s not including my father’s. He probably saw it coming, I was too weak to be there, I knew I was going to end up being a sobbing mess in front of everyone. So I left, call me a coward I don’t care, I've been through too much in the last couple weeks to even care. 

 

“No problem, mate” He gave me a quick sad smile, I didn't even try to return it just laying my head against his car window. I closed my eye’s listening to Ashton lowly hum along to the radio, Happy little pill was playing and it wasn't helping my mood get any better. But I didn't want to be happy, I wanted to let this feeling completely swallow me whole. 

 

“Michael’s not mad that you’re spending today with me?” 

 

“Why would he be mad?” 

 

“It’s your guy’s two month anniversary” I sat up, now giving my full attention to him.

 

“Oh my gosh” You've got to be kidding me. 

 

“You did not forget! Ashton, you know what happened last time you forgot – I mean, I don’t care about the prick being alone for his anniversary, but if I’m the reason it’s happening… Well then he’s going to fucking kill me and then you why he’s at it” 

 

“Don’t fucking swear – And I know, I know, it’s just I forget about stuff like this. Even though I get excited about it, I always ended up forgetting, shit” He hit his head against the steering wheel, muttering a whole bunch of stuff to himself. 

 

I knew he was figuring out if he should tell me ‘sorry I have to go spend today with my douche dick boyfriend’ or if he should just make up for it later to Michael. So I just opened the car door (while we were at a red light) ignoring Ashton telling me the get the heck back in the car. And slammed his car door shut, making sure to give him the biggest smile I could muster up before walking down the street. 

 

I’m not crazy, I just didn't want to get Ashton in trouble, plus if they do start arguing I know Ashton will pull out the ‘His mother and sister fucking died so I’m going to spend the day comforting him’ card. Make the little bitch feel guilty.

 

\---- 

 

When I got home I didn't feel like company but I didn't want to be alone, so I just put music on turning it up to a deafening volume. Locking my door, I stripped from my suit and listened as Jesse’s voice filled the room. 

 

~You fooled me from the start  
When you let me start to love you.  
It's like a bunch of broken picture frames  
But the photo still remains the same~

 

Crawling under the covers of my bed. I laid there not making a sound, and not moving from that one spot for the next couple of hours. The only thing I could think about were my two favorite girls in the world and how they’re gone. 

\----


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum just want's to eat his food in peace, but Ashton come's storming in and hits the food right out of his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if there's any mistakes and I'll fix them when I can :)

Waking up to the sound of someone slamming on my bedroom door, I crawled out of bed, tugging towards the door before opening it and finding my dad holding on to the side of the door frame. He looked around dizzily starting at my intently. 

 

“Turn that damn music down, before I throw your stereo out the fucking window!” He hiccuped in the middle of his sentence and I just rolled my eyes at him, drunk, bloody drunk. I re locked the door, going over to the stereo and unplugging it before plopping face first into my mattress, letting out a loud scream I was glad the blanket muffled it. 

 

I don’t want to get out of bed it’s too early, I don’t even know what the time is, but I bet it’s too early, I looked over to the alarm clock on the bedside table. Reading, ‘7:21’ school… 

 

I slipped out of bed, looking in the mirror I looked horrible, baggy puffy eyes, messy hair, tear stained face there’s no way I can go to school I look horrible. And feel horrible. 

 

I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep and I would get bored today, so I just sucked it up, deciding school might be good for me. It’s something to get my mind off of them, I should just let my self be sad, let it overcome my life but I can never let myself stay sad for long. I cry over something once then move on, well I try anyways. 

 

Getting some clean clothes from my dresser I walk to the bathroom, remembering to lock the door I strip from my clothes and put them in the washing basket in the corner of the room. Turing the water on I gave it a second to get warm, looking in the large mirror above the sink, I really did look like shit. Rubbing a hand over my face frustratingly I leaned on the sink, don’t let it get to you, I repeated in my head, you’re not going to feel like this forever. 

 

\---- 

 

School was as hectic as always, I go to ‘Saint hill collage’ it was a combined school of kindergartner years from year 12 seniors. So when you got on campus of the school, you would see parents picking and dropping off their kids, year 6 kids trying to hang out with the older kids. And year 10’s and up turning up in their own car most of the time, hanging out in the little cafe that’s on campus for anyone. 

I texted Ashton seeing if he decided to skip school or not, he usually doesn't but sometimes Michael will pull him out of classes to go… do stuff. 

 

I was just sitting down at my first class when Ashton texted me saying he wouldn't be coming to school since he screwed up with Michael the other day. They were apparently fighting once again, those to fight like cat and dog I swear it’s weird though because after they do they always find their way back to each other. 

 

I knew I was going to end up being alone today, I don’t know if that’s going to be a good thing or not. 

 

\---- 

 

Sitting in the little café that’s at the school, I order a medium hot chocolate, grilled cheese toastie and blueberry muffin, school’s boring and stressful as always. Having three upcoming tests, I also have five projects I’m working on – oh, let’s not forget all the homework I have to do over the weekend. 

 

I was about to take a bite of my food when Ashton called me, huffing in annoyance I answer the phone, saying a quick hi. 

 

“Where are you?” His voice sounded rough, like he’s been crying and I was quick to say the café at school, he hanged up not bothering to say goodbye. 

 

I put my phone back down on the table picking my grilled sandwich back up about to take a bite when Ashton quickly rushed into the store. He knocked the food out of my hands, it landing back on my plate and I rubbed my temples calming myself. 

 

“I think I’ve lost him, this time for real h-he’s not talking to me, and he won’t answer my calls or text I've tried everything and then I went over to his house and I Chris’s car in the drive way – what if he’s fucking him again I can’t deal with that, man, I don’t want to lose him. I-I can’t lose him” Ashton sobbed quietly eating my muffin why he was at it, much to my annoyance, but I let it go since I knew he needed it more than me right now. 

 

I huffed picking up my sandwich and taking a big bite, eating it slowly on purpose as he waited for me to say something, “Hi Ashton, it’s nice to see you to, how’s everything going? Things are going peachy for me, you know having a dead mother and sister along with a drunk ass dad on my case – oh and let’s not forget all this damn school work I’m in the middle of doing. I also skipped breakfast this morning and was looking forward to stuffing my face into this food before it was rudely knocked out of my hands” I rambled on taking a sip of my drink and laughing falsely, my face was blank by the time I finished, his face fell and eye’s full of guilt. I just sighed asking quietly. 

 

“How are things going with you Ashton?” He gulped slowly sitting up straight and put what was left of my muffin back on my tray. 

 

“Calum, I’m serious this time, I’m sorry that I want to pull you into this – but I was wondering if you could go talk to him, he’ll listen to you” He begged and I snorted, shaking my   
head. 

 

“I’m sorry mate, but you know damn well that Michael would take one look at me and slam the door in my face” 

 

“Please try, cal, please for me I love him so much I just, fuck” He leaned his arms on the table, putting his face into them and muffled a little scream. 

 

“Fine, I’ll go see him once I’m done eating – but you have to give me a lift there, oh and buy me a new muffin why you’re at it” Ashton smiled brightly at me, wiping his face from the tears that were about to slip down his face. 

 

“Sure thing” He got up buying two muffins and himself a drink, before returning and we talked about random stuff until I was done eating. 

 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving kudos and commenting, bye guys :)


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum try's helping, but it doesn't end up working out to well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's been forever since I updated when really it hasn't been very long at all haha

“Thank you for doing this, you seriously have no idea how much this means to me” Ashton sniffled from beside me as he put his car into park and looked at me expectantly. 

“I’m not going in there alone” I spoke slowly, getting out of the car and waiting for him. 

“Cal please just” I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth, “Shh, whatever I’ll go in there alone… But Ash, what if I do find out that he’s over you, that he’s moved on and he’s left you behind. What then?” He was taken aback by the question, eyes going dark as he just shrugged and motioned for me to start walking, so I did. 

He’s parked around the corner from the house, so I had to walk for a bit, at first I was thinking of what to say, ‘Hey Michael! Are you being a little man whore and cheating on my best friend by any chance?’ would definitely not work. 

I stopped in my tracks when seeing that Ashton was right, Chris’s black car was in the drive way right behind Michael’s grey one. And I completely froze; I don’t go in there if Chris is there I won’t be able to talk to him let alone step one foot in the house. Chris is very obsessive, his ‘things’ as he says are his and his only, and Michael is one of them. 

Deciding I would just talk to him later in school I walked back to Ashton, seeing him sitting in the car and looking out the window – all he needed was some sad music and he could be in a music video. 

“So what did he say? You weren't very long?” He lightly smiled probably hoping for the best. 

“Chris was there – I couldn't go there, I promise I’ll talk to him at school on Monday and if he skips I’ll try talking to him whether Chris is around or not” 

“Oh, okay” He looked disappointed but nodded his head anyways, understanding that last time one of us got involved with the two, Chris lost it and paid some of his friends to smash Ashton’s car. 

\----

“Did you want to stay the night?” I ask Ashton who gladly accepted the offer; we had one of our normal ‘sleepovers’ movies, junk food, and he babble on about Michael for most of the night. I just sat there eating my chips and listening to him, knowing if I liked someone as much as he liked Michael he would let me ramble on about the person to him. 

I've only dated three people; first relationship was when I was 13 lasted two weeks, second girlfriend was when I was 15 she broke up with me when I figured out I liked guys. I mean I still like girls – a lot, but she thought that she had too much ‘competition’ it lasted five months and my last partner was Ryan, we only lasted a month but I was probably slowly falling for him. It didn't end well though. He moved to America with his family, his dad got a promotion and I was happy for him until he told me about him moving away. 

“Michael’s calling you,” I called out to Ashton who was getting a drink from the kitchen; I answered the phone as I heard him run through the hall. 

“Hello” I quickly say, waiting for Michael’s response, but I didn't get one I just heard a huff before the line went dead. 

“He hanged up,” I innocently say knowing he was going to as soon as he heard my voice; Ashton glared calling him back and returning to the kitchen. 

I couldn't hear everything they were saying, just muttered words on the line of, “No…kidding…idiot…oh…yeah oh….what else am I meant to say…FUCK YOU!” Ashton stormed back in the lounge with his drink in hand and his phone nowhere to be seen, I was glad dad wasn't home – I actually have no idea where he is. It seems like he’s never home. 

“What’s up?” 

“Just Michael being Michael” He groaned, rubbing his face with his hands before sitting up straight. 

“Where’s your dad?” 

“I’m not too sure, I just got a message from him earlier saying he wouldn't be home tonight or tomorrow night… why?”   
“Because, I have a lovely box of beer in the back of my car, mind helping me?” I reluctantly brought the box in to my room, pooping the box opening and grabbing two out for us. 

“You know I’m underage right?” I ask, he just giggled and took a mouth full of his beer, “Let’s get shitfaced!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Predictions? I would love to know what you think! ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think, I love hearing feedback! c: kudos? :3


End file.
